


up in flames

by kim_onka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, and so on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: Written for Fëanorian Week, a collection of seven drabbles about the sons of Fëanor and their parents (some poeple who got in the way are also mentioned).





	

 

_i. maedhros_

_._

The first-born son of Fëanor is of white-hot flame and glazed copper, bright and painful.

He is Maitimo the Well-made – no more, broken and reshaped into agony.

He is Nelyafinwë, king's heir and king himself – no more, his crown struck and his back bent.

 He is Russandol, wild and careless with youth – no more, his hands bloodied and his mind dark.

Out of misshapen form he reforged himself with soul-scorching fire, bound by word to stand tall when near all of him is lost – and stand he does, if ever on the edge of falling.

 (He is Fëanor's son – always.)

* * *

_ii. maglor_

_._

 The second -born son of Fëanor is of soft -gold flame and smooth ivory , distinct and profound .

He is a minstrel, from the beginning till the end: ever consumed by a song,

A song for the young world, light and lost.

A song for an elf, his arms awash with blood.

A song for a prince, bereaved into kingship.

A song for a lady, fallen beneath a clouded sky.

A song for two children, burdened with improbable love.

(A song for memory, and for forgetfulness.)

A song for a wanderer: a faraway lament on the wind, dwindling and fading with the world.

* * *

_iii. celegorm_

_._

The third-born son of F ë anor is of quick-bursting flame and hard bone, imperious and bold .

He lives in the excitement of a hunt, the beauty of unbridled strength, raw and alive; with his Hound he follows the sound of horns.

He loves the excitement of a hunt, the beauty of unbridled strength, raw and alive; with his love he would ride the shadowed forest paths.

(The White Lady finds him gone, and is lost to him for it.)

(The Nightingale flees him, and he is lost for it.)

He dies in the fervour of battle, falls still on frigid earth.

* * *

_iv. caranthir_

_._

The fourth-born son of Fëanor is of eruptive flame and staunch coal, querulous and harsh.

A lord in Thargelion, his abode by the shores of Lake Helevron – a path oft- trodden passes through his lands .

The Naugrim come – h e sees them for unloveliness and skill, and profits.

The Haladin come – he sees them for valour and pride, and aids them.

The Easterlings come – he sees them for brashness and coarseness , and suffers betrayal.

(He is seen for a red face and a quick temper, and scorned. )

(Left far behind is one who saw him for an endearing smile, and loved him.)

* * *

_v . curufin_

 

The fifth-born son of Fëanor is of low-burning flame and polished steel, driven and deceptive.

His father's name he bears with pride, his House's might his sole vocation.

The devotion to craft and the joy in his hands' work; the fire in his heart and the strive to regain their heritage, which is power and glory and treasure; the son he teaches the same, to further the legacy – all by F ë anor, all for F ë anor.

(The House's power – renounced.)

(The kingdom s he covets – lost .)

(The son he cherishes – estranged .)

(What remains is his father's name, and the works of his hands.)

* * *

_vi . amrod & amras _

_._

The sixth - and seventh-born son s of F ë anor are of twin-burning flame ( _half extinguished_ ) and slender wood ( _half scorched_ ), adventurous and daring ( _dead and alone_ ).

Together they are noble princes of Finw ë 's house ( _alone he is a lord_ _out in the wilderness_ ).

Together they ride through the lush forests of Valinor ( _alone he rides through the murky forests of Beleriand_ ).

Together they follow F ë anor into war ( _alone he fights on_ ).

Alone one burns in treacherous fire, in Losgar by the Sea ( _alone he bleeds out in a kinslaying fight, in Sirion by the Sea_ ).

_(Alone, he is alone, and half-dead himself.)_

* * *

  _vii_ _._ _f_ _ëanor & nerdanel _

_._

Fëanor is of ever-blazing flame, and Nerdanel loves the way he burns, the way he shines.

( _Nerdanel's fire is bright and steady, and F_ _ë_ _anor loves her unwavering, loves her warmth._ )

He sees her on a journey, golden light's kisses on her cheeks ( _he wanders out of the wild, wind playing with his hair_ ); her sculptor's passion impresses him as few do ( _his artist's soul understands her as few do_ ); and he loves her ( _and she loves him_ ).

Joined , they travel untrodden paths; joined, they create unseen wonders; joined, they burn all the brighter.

(Apart, the pain is all too bitterer.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I approached this challenge woefully unprepared, and it so happens I finish it with more ideas than I started... I used the prompts for inspiration, and most were at least alluded to. If you are bored, you can try and track them ;)  
> A couple of notes about some of the drabbles:  
> Maglor – the lady fallen beneath a clouded sky is, of course, Maglor's wife, as presented in my story “Dulcet Tones”; she was killed when the Gap fell.  
> Celegorm – fun fact: “Sound of Horns” = Oromë. Otherwise, I find it interesting that he and Lúthien actually had compatible interests. I'd like to write about them at some later point.  
> Caranthir – again, the person referenced in the last line is his wife. In my headcanon she is exceedingly sweet and amiable, and finds him cute. Everyone is shocked.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
